Writing, with a side of Love
by LPlover93
Summary: Kurt mustered up his courage and quickly shoved the paper in Carson's hands. He said, "I heard you were looking for people in the school to submit articles for your literary journal. I worked on this for five days, so I'm hoping you like it." Written for my awesome friend, Amber!


This is mostly fluffy! And not complete. I might just write more in the future, which is why it is left open-ended.

Written for my bb, Amber, who is the Birthday Girl today! If you are a Kurson shipper, she's the author of Unbreakable Bonds and Beneath the Mask you Wear!

Forgive me for the French! I used Google Translate and checked many times, but let me know!

Unedited as of yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Carson or any other characters.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~

Kurt found the suggestion box of articles full of wasted lunch food and soft drink cans and frowned. This was the tenth day he had found it in such a state and he felt bad for Carson. He actually sympathized with the guy. After all, he was going through the same state. Once he had decided that he wanted to fluff up his resume so as to impress future colleges, Rachel had up and decided she would join him. And of course small-town, homophobic Lima would choose a girl with a loud, annoying voice over an actually talented gay kid. He immediately took the paper out of his bag. He wasn't sure if he should put it in the suggestion box, seeing how it was literally getting drowned on. He walked up to Carson's locker and looked at the time. In two minutes, Carson would reach his locker. He wasn't a creeper, he just happened to know it, because he had nursed a crush on Carson ever since Carson had moved to The saddest place, Ohio. If giving an article to Carson would ensure he knew Kurt's name, he was willing to do it.

As predicted, in exactly two minutes, Carson came walking out of gym and to his locker. He looked at Kurt suspiciously and asked, "Did someone threaten you to Slushie me? Because you can do it if you want. Just avoid my hoodie. I don't have time to wash it tonight."

Kurt mustered up his courage and quickly shoved the paper in Carson's hands. He said, "I heard you were looking for people in the school to submit articles for your literary journal. I worked on this for five days, so I'm hoping you like it."

Carson scoffed, "Your article is the only one apart from mine to fill this journal, so I can't be picky anyway."

Carson then started reading through the article in front of Kurt. Kurt was even more nervous, because if it didn't turn out good, he'd be seeing Carson's reactions immediately. He looked down and so didn't see how Carson's expression changed from derision, to surprise, to a smile on his face. Carson 'hmm'-ed at the end.

Kurt looked up immediately. Carson gave a thoughtful look and said, "Yeah, will need to go through a little more editing, but I like it. Especially the part where your dad appeared as your knight in shining armor. I would have paid to see that."

Kurt somehow bravely flirted, "Then maybe you should have transferred a year earlier so you could have been my Knight instead of my Dad."

Carson didn't look disgusted, but actually downright pleased as he said, "There is a person who can actually talk to me and not treat me like I'm invisible! I like you already, Kurt Hummel. Anyway, come down to the writing club when you're done with your classes so we can go through the edits in your submission."

Kurt hated that he couldn't say yes to what seemed like a meeting between only the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I have Glee after school. But I may have an idea about your literary journal being filled."

"I can figure that out for myself, thank you."

Kurt hated to do this, but he knew that pandering to Carson would not make him listen to him. He immediately said, "Well, by the looks of your submission box, I don't think you're on the right path at all. Give me a chance. Six o' clock, the Lima Bean?"

Carson looked disgruntled. "Yeah, okay. No plagiarizing though. I haven't sunk that low… yet."

Kurt smiled widely and gave a little hop as he walked away to French. He actually had a conversation with the guy he was crushing on. It was a good day for him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was exempted from the French test because he was one of the few who could converse fluently in French with the teacher. Instead of taking a free period, in which Rachel would force him to sing, he sat in class and made a list of people who he could ask. He also noted down topics they could write about.

_**Rachel – Broadway and its influence on social culture**_

_**Finn – **__**Ignorance about sex?**__** Music? Drums? **_

_**Puck – ? Rather not**_

_**Artie – He can decide**_

_**Tina – Tap/ Performance/Asian?**_

_**Brittany – Something about her show (Fondue for Two), she seems coherent while talking about it**_

_**Santana – Race inequality? (Convince her not to add Spanish or English insults to the paper)**_

_**Mike – Styles of Dance**_

_**Sam – **__**Jokes? **__**Let Carson deal with him and Finn.**_

_**Quinn- Feminist issues. Definitely!**_

_**Mercedes – Support system due to religion.**_

He read through the list again and tapped his pen against the last line. He knew it was a sensitive topic seeing how he had railed against it in their Junior Year. That reminded him, he had to note down more topics for himself as well. Maybe atheism, maybe about how stereotypes were dumb when he could sing a song with a higher voice range, and be able to repair someone's engine at the same time. Or he could write a poem to how Carson looked good every day, even though he never wore anything but a pair of jeans with a top, and that hoodie. However, those glasses…

Kurt had always known that to him, glasses on a cute guy somehow amped up their charm. It was like the glasses were a magnifier for their cuteness. Carson looked like he was on a mission, but had time to give a hard, rough kiss bye at the same time with those glasses. He didn't realize how long he was daydreaming till his teacher patted him on the shoulder and asked, "Êtes-vous malade, Kurt?"

Kurt quickly answered, "Je suis très bien." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the class, aiming for the choir room. He knew most of the group would be there, if not all, and he could catch Carson at school itself if he hurried it up. He wanted to meet Carson at the Lima Bean so that it would be a pseudo-date, but he didn't want to get his hopes up and dashed again like they did with every crush he had.

~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~

Last year, Sam had somehow coaxed him into coming back during the Girls v/s Boys mashup and so he had never gone through with the sneaking into Dalton plan he had cooked up. It was a good thing anyway, seeing how he had dashed into Carson an hour later after rehearsals. Santana had somehow found out about the incident and had got Karofsky kicked out of school for some other legitimate reason altogether.

He walked in to find Mercedes and Tina discussing some gossip, Rachel touching Finn's chest as he tried to sing at a higher tone, and Puck and Quinn were snuggled against each other. That was a new development, and Kurt tried not to guess how long they would last as he clapped his hands. He had to do it three more times and clear his throat before everyone looked at him.

Kurt gave a big smile, and then announced, "How would all of you like to get some extra credit?"

Most went back to what they were doing, while some just rolled their eyes. Kurt immediately continued, "And you just have to write about a thousand words on any topic that you like." He then looked at Puck's mouth opening and said, "No Puck, you cannot write about sex."

Puck looked insulted as he said, "Can I write about how having a baby changed the way I look at things for my future?"

Kurt felt bad as he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Well, I did, but…"

Puck raised his hands and said, "Don't worry, all cool."

Rachel then spoke up, "I would love to write even two thousand words, on how my talent is never appreciated enough, and will not be unless I get on that stage and sing as Fanny, Elphaba, or even Maria."

Kurt shook his head, but then checked himself. He told Carson he had an idea, not that he was going to edit the journal himself. He said, "Carson Phillips is searching for people to write in his magazine. If he publishes it, it increases his chances of getting into the University he wants. Plus, Miss Pillsbury says it counts in your records, and can go into your resume if it is really good."

Santana smirked. "Aah, so little Lady Hummel has a boy-crush, and the only way of showing it is by helping him. Tell me, did you 'help' Finnocence wash himself when you had a crush on him?"

"SANTANA!"

Everyone was shocked to see it was Brittany who had shouted. She continued, "That is very mean of you. Even meaner than you usually are. If you don't apologize to Kurtie, I won't let you have lady kisses or any kisses for more than a week."

Santana grumbled, "Sorry," as she folded her hands and sat back down.

Kurt acted as if Santana had never spoken. He then handed out the sheet he had doodled on during French period and handed it to Rachel. He stated, "I made a list. You can write on this, or whatever you want. But clear it up with Carson before you do."

Everyone looked a bit doubtful, but the paper did exchange hands. Tina asked, "Did you talk to Carson about this? It seems a little… unplanned."

Kurt beamed, and then toned it down. "I'm meeting Carson at the Lima Bean at 6 to discuss this."

Everyone tittered, and Kurt gave up. Just then, Mr. Schuester came in and they started practicing for their usual thematic group song at the end of the week.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt couldn't manage to leave with Carson at school, but messaged him to say he would be there in a few. Mercedes had managed to irritate everyone with the comment that she should be a sitting singer and the rest of them should dance around her. It felt a little bit too much like Rachel in her, and Kurt definitely didn't want to see two Rachels bash each other in the small choir room.

He looked at his hair in the rearview mirror, and gave it up as a lost cause. Without taking a hot shower, all the hairspray in the world wouldn't convince his hair to stay up like he styled it. He walked into the shop, to find Carson at the table right in front of the counter. Carson was smiling and laughing with the serving girl, and Kurt felt jealousy pump through him. Just then, both of them saw him and started laughing again.

He walked up to the table, ready with some cutting remarks, when the girl said, "I'm so sorry, Carson."

In between bouts of laughter, Carson informed Kurt, "She thought I was you and started flirting with me. That's how you get all the discounts, eh Hummel?"

Kurt said, "Well, if I get free refills and extra black coffee sometime, it's not a thing, right?"

They all laughed again and Carson said, "So that's two black coffees?"

Jenny, the Barista at this time, overheard them and said, "Kurt has an order which we will never forget."

The coffees came to them in five minutes, and Carson observed, "Mocha?"

Kurt just nodded as he took a big gulp, and the hot, delicious fluid ran through his body, warming him up and energizing him.

He got out his binder, in which he had listed out the details of his plan, and gave it to Carson. Tina was right that his original page looked unplanned, and there were doodles of K+C and hearts. He definitely did not want to show that to Carson.

Carson scoffed, "The Glee Club? Do half of them even know how to write?"

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look. Carson shockingly cowered under it, saying, "Okay, okay, I can't be picky, I get it."

Kurt smiled slowly, not expecting Carson's next statement.

"So we can talk about their horrible grammar versus our astonishingly vast vocabulary sometime, maybe over dinner?"

Kurt was flabbergasted. He thought Carson was, well, not interested. And the fact that Carson asked him out before Kurt had even spoke about his crush was extremely flattering. His mind went into overdrive as he started thinking of places apart from BreadStix where they could have dinner. That place was too public, too clichéd, and too common, for a first date, especially. He looked up to see Carson's face, which was a bit down.

Kurt realized he had internalized all his cheering and had never given Carson an answer.

He almost screamed, "Yes! Of course, just yes!"

~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~!

So, what do you think? Let me know!

The AO3 version has an image of Kurt's doodles. My AO3 link is on my profile, if you're interested.


End file.
